


Finally

by rtverse



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Moving, Sharing a Bed, this ended up way longer than I expected but oh well it's cute, wow look who actually wrote something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtverse/pseuds/rtverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's moving out, Gavin's helping out, and - oh, the bed's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote another mavin thing, I'm absolute shipper trash, yep.
> 
> based off of [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/113089244571/imagine-your-otp-having-to-share-an-air-mattress) prompt

Michael takes in the piles of boxes scattered across his apartment, a sense of pride settling over him. "Well, that was fucking exhausting, and took a billion years, but hey, we did good!"

Gavin looks over at him with a grin. "We did a bloody top job, and I never want to do it again."

Michael laughs, smirking slightly. "Yeah, well, if you ever want to move, you're fucked." He pulls his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the screen. "Shit, it's 2 AM, and... The bed's gone. So is the couch. Fuck."

Gavin starts laughing hysterically, probably losing his shit from a combination of lack of sleep and their stupidity. "We're dumb."

"Fuck... Wait! I know. Air mattress. Right." Michael turns to Gavin with a raised eyebrow. "If you want an actual bed, you're not finding it here."

Gavin nods. "Guess we're sharing then." He walks of to the bathroom, presumably for some sort of nighttime routine. There's no lack of Gavin's stuff in Michael's apartment. Right now, most of what's there is Gavin's, since it doesn't belong to the person who's moving.

Michael just shakes his head and goes to the box that he's _pretty sure_ he put the air mattress in. Hopefully.

Luckily, it's there. That's a long obnoxious search avoided. With a quiet sigh of relief, he pulls the smaller box out of the big moving box, setting it on the floor beside him. "I've definitely never used this thing in my life," he mumbles to himself, scanning the extremely vague instructions on the outside of the box. He fumbles around in the moving stuff again for the air pump, finding it much more quickly than the mattress. Nice.

He sets it up after a few failed tries that may have resulted in him getting air blasts to the face. "Fuck." Finally finished, Michael leans against the wall, tiredly watching the slow inflation of the air mattress.

Gavin appears a couple minutes later, changed into a "people like grapes" shirt and some random black pajama pants. "Figured I should probably be fully clothed, since it's one bed and all that."

Michael rolls his eyes, ignoring the slight tint that appears on his cheeks. "Don't let the shippers hear, they'll explode."

Gavin giggles at that, shrugging and plopping down on the floor across from him. "It's not like it's not super played up at all."

Michael chuckles lightly. "Gav, you act the exact same whether there's cameras and shit or not, it's really not."

Gavin just shrugs again, now distracted by his phone, or at least pretending to be. Typical.

Michael leans his head back against the wall, tired from the ridiculous amount of effort and wanting nothing more than to sleep. Sadly, air mattresses suck and take more than two seconds to be fully inflated. How awful of them.

The low hum of the air pump is the only sound in the room, save for the occasional sigh or other noise of frustration.

Eventually, Gavin gets up again, complaining about being "so bloody thirsty, like my tongue is a damn desert."

The mattress finishes just after that, and Michael clicks it off with a soft beep of the machine. "Finally, holy shit." He lays down and stretches with a groan, appreciative of the slight padding that he is finally on top of.

Gavin reappears then, setting his cup on the floor before walking over to the mattress. Without warning, he flops down... Sending Michael flying across the room.

Gavin turns to the sounds of yells and thuds, wide-eyed. Michael landed in heap of boxes, knocking things around, but more importantly...

"You flew halfway across the bloody room! How the hell did you manage that?"

Michael tries to sit up, making a few noises of discomfort. "Oh, I don't know Gavin, it may have had something to do with you TURNING THE FUCKING AIR MATTRESS INTO A FUCKING ROCKET LAUNCHER." And now Gavin's lost it. He's just a puddle of giggles on the floor, and Michael can't help but smile at him. "Dipshit. Now help me out of this, holy shit. Boxes are vicious."

The giddy Brit gives him a sheepish smile and walks over, gripping Michael's wrist and pulling him out of the pile of cardboard. "You alright?" He giggles as he asks, only a little concern actually making it into his question.

Michael rolls his shoulders, popping them a bit with a satisfied sigh. "Yeah, it's better than Immersion, definitely."

A grin flashes across Gavin's face at the memories. He leads them back to the bed, hand not leaving Michael's wrist.

The older lad looks at Gavin's hand and raises an eyebrow. "Uh, Gavin, not that I'm complaining, but... You don't have to guide me through my own house."

Gavin jumps and drops Michael's wrist immediately, a bright blush spreading over his face and neck. Michael definitely notices, but doesn't say anything, instead electing to just smile to himself.

Redness clearing a bit, Gavin stretches, raising both arms above high his head, and exposing a thin strip of tanned skin.

Michael would be lying if he said he didn't look at all, but seriously, who wouldn't? Gavin's attractive, anyone can see that. It's just a fact of life.

That doesn't stop him from feeling a bit embarrassed for actually watching. _This isn't a striptease, dipshit, stop watching it like one._

By the time Michael exits his own thoughts, Gavin's settled on the mattress. He's half tempted to jump on it and fling Gavin into the ceiling, but he's just too tired for that shit.

Also, while considering this, he realizes they don't have any kind of blanket, and uses that for a distraction from every war waging in his mind. "I'll get a blanket or something."

Gavin nods slowly from the floor, eyes already closed and exhaustion apparent. With yet another fond smile, Michael goes off on the Great Blanket Adventure™. It's really not that great. Actually, it takes a total of five minutes of irritably rooting through boxes to find a blanket that's definitely big enough for the two of them, as well as a small army.

"Here, Gav, we'll use this blanket that takes up the entire fucking room."

His eyes flutter open and go wide as soon as he looks at the mammoth piece of fabric that Michael has gathered. "You weren't kidding."

Michael snorts and sits done next to Gavin, spreading out the blanket. "I don't lie about things this serious."

The younger lad smiles softly and closes his eyes again. "Goodnight, Michael."

Sleepy Gavin is way more adorable than he should be, and it is absolutely not fair to put Michael through these things. "Night, idiot." He lays down next to Gavin and flicks the blanket into the air, letting it settle softly on top on of them. Gripping the blanket, he turns sideways to get more comfortable, only to find his face mere inches away from a sleepy Gavin face.

He gasps softly at the unexpected closeness. Michael's heart rate picks up, and he definitely does not approve of that reaction to looking at his best friend.

The aforementioned half-awake Gavin opens his eyes sleepily, smiling slightly before the actual situation at hand processes in his brain. Suddenly, he's a lot more awake, and a lot more pink. "U-uh, hi."

Michael forces himself to maintain eye contact as he thinks this through. _Our faces are_ way _closer than they should be right now. Move. MOVE GODDAMMIT._ He doesn't move. Neither of them do.

It's the most blush-filled stare-off either of them have experienced, and there's really only one way it could end. Not that Michael wants that, of course.

In the end, Gavin is the one who makes the first move, if it could even be called that. The awkward staring goes on for another minute or so before he glances down at Michael's lips, setting off a chain reaction that both of them are powerless to stop.

Michael breath hitches at the action, butterflies in his stomach immediately coming into play. He chews on his lip, well aware of what's probably going to happen. And as much as he tries to convince himself otherwise, he wants it. Bad.

I mean, come on. It's been a long time coming. And really, he's had enough. It's been too long. Too much tension and temptation. Exhaustion got to him. He's hysterical.

He can try to make excuses, but that's just delaying it even more.

Before Gavin even has a chance to react, Michael lurches forward, and they both fall apart.

Gavin barely hesitates before kissing him back, hard, any semblance of restraint completely gone. He just can't resist Michael, never has been able to.

Michael responds by burying his hands in Gavin's hair and rolling them over, kissing with all of the passion he didn't know he had. Gavin sneaks a nibble on his lip and he absolutely loses it, pressing back harder than ever.

Forced to pull away due to a distinct lack of breathing, he just holds himself above Gavin, admiring the view. And wow, what a view it is.

Gavin's face is completely flushed, his lips red and puffy. His expression is a watercolor of desire and...

"I love you."

Michael's arms pretty much just give out at that point. It's just so much all at once.

Not that he's complaining.

"Ow. Fuck. Oops. Damn, Gavin. You're making me unable to even use my fucking arms!" He's grinning like an idiot the entire time. Gavin just blushes more, the most genuine smile spreading across his features.

Now on the opposite side of Gavin, due to the fall, Michael settles in with a sigh of content. "I love you too, dipshit."

They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces that will last for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
